A Visit With Emmett
by brookiecookiexo14
Summary: Everyone except for Emmett is out hunting and Charlie is at work. Bella Gets bored and decides to go over to the Cullens to hangout with him. They play truth or dare, sparks fly. What happens to Edward and Rosalie? Its better then it sounds, i promise.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic ever, so please be nice and review. Im sorry its so short, i promise the next chapter will be longer i just need to figure out where i want it to go. If you have any suggestions review and let me know :D thanks, Brooke 3**

Bella(p.o.v)

I woke up and looked out the window as I did every morning, it was raining as usual. I sighed as I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a nice warm shower. I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo and then washed the rest of my body. When I got out I went to my closet and picked out my favorite pair of old jeans and a plaid shirt with a tank top underneath. I know Alice would kill me but I decided to wear it anyway. Happy with my clothing choice I brushed and blow dried my hair and then went downstairs and ate some breakfeast as I thought of what to do for the day. I eventually decided to go over to the Cullens to see Emmett even though all the others were out hunting, it was just so boring being in my house by myself. I grabbed the keys to my old truck and ran out the door.

As my rusty old truck made its way down the winding driveway of the Cullen's house I started to rethink my decision. But as soon as I pulled up to the house and parked I had convince myself to just do it, Emmett wont care, he likes me. So I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Two seconds later the door open "Hey Bells!" Emmett said as he pulled me into a big bear hug. "i..cant..breathe!" I said right before he put me down. " what brings you down here?" he asked me as I walked inside and sat down on the couch. "I thought maybe we could hang out for awhile while everyone is out hunting…" I said my voice trailing off. I knew Emmett and sometimes his ideas could get alittle bit crazy, I was starting to doubt my decision again when Emmett jumped up off the couch and grabbed my hand. "Of course I do. Lets play truth or dare." He said grinning like a menace. I gulped "uh ok. What can go wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bella(p.o.v)

I sat down on the floor next to Emmett who still hasn't stopped grinning like an idiot. "Alright Bella. We're going to play truth or dare Emmett style." he said looking at me with a friendly smile. "Ok, uhm. Emmett, Truth or Dare?" I asked looking over towards him. He thought about for a minute and then said "Truth." I must admit I was a little surprised by that, he seemed like the type of person to pick dare. "oh, uhm. Did you ever have sex before you were changed?" I asked curiously. I mean Emmett seems like a sex addict sometimes, Edward told me that they go at it all the time and there really loud. I cringed at the thought and Emmett looked at me, concern in his eyes. "You ok?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah sorry, I was just thinking of something." I said smiling lightly. "so uhm you know have you?" I asked a little awkwardly, I don't even know why I thought to ask that question. I mean what do I care? "Nope. Rosie was my first and only." He said with a big grin. I just rolled my eyes, he is so weird. "Alrighty. Bella Truth Or Dare?" he asked me, I was half tempted to say truth but his question would involve my sex life with Edward. "Dare." I said trying to keep the fear of what his dare would be out of my voice. "I dare you to kiss me." He said with a big grin. My mouth just dropped open in shock. He laughed at my reaction "I want to see what Edward find so interesting in kissing a human." He said with a shrug. I took a deep breath and scooted closer to him and leaned in a little getting ready to kiss him. But he just grabbed me and kissed me in a second, I swear I felt something, like sparks. I finally managed to break free of his tight grasp. I blushed and he laughed, even though I could tell by his face that he had felt something too.


End file.
